1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pyrotechnic devices, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for rigidly supporting pyrotechnic devices, such as mortar-type, rocket-type, projectile-type, and other pyrotechnic devices, commonly referred to as fireworks, during ignition, so that the pyrotechnic devices may be more safely used to minimize harm to caused to persons and the environment surrounding the pyrotechnic devices.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to provide pyrotechnic devices, commonly referred to as fireworks, having a base and a long burning fuse. A person may place such a pyrotechnic device on a relatively flat area of ground, light the fuse of the pyrotechnic device, and have enough time to quickly move to a safe distance from the pyrotechnic device before ignition occurs. Such bases provide a relatively sturdy support for the pyrotechnic device when placed on a relatively flat area of ground. However, such bases usually keep the pyrotechnic devices close to the ground, which may result in causing a fire, especially when such pyrotechnic devices are used over areas of ground that are covered with grass, brush or other easily combustible material.
It is also known to provide a hand-held wire clamping device which a person may utilize to hold an ignited pyrotechnic device away from the person's body while the pyrotechnic device is discharging. For example, such a clamp may be used to hold an elongated projectile-type pyrotechnic device, commonly referred to as a Roman candle, away from the person's body during ignition. However, there exist many pyrotechnic devices which shoot sparks and flames, or do not have a sufficient area for clamping. These types of pyrotechnic devices are ill-suited for use with such a clamping device.
Therefore, a significant, and, heretofore, unsolved need exists to provide a fireworks support apparatus that is capable of being a stable structure which may be used on a plurality of surfaces, such as dirt, grass, shallow water, rough, uneven, and sloping surfaces, and from which a plurality of types of pyrotechnic devices, such as rocket-type, mortar-type, projectile-type, and other types of pyrotechnic devices, may be safely ignited and discharged without causing harm to persons or the surrounding environment.